Magic
by HazelCat11920
Summary: When Charlie Xavier and Raven Darkholme got accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (Fem!Charles)


**AU Fem!Charles and Harry Potter etc existed. Please know that I am not abandoning other in-complete fics I just am busy and this is the best apology I got. And please for the sake of the story just pretend that Salem Witches' Institute doesn't exist. This is inspired from Coldplay's Magic and Take That's Love Love. No schedules on update and sorry if it's horrible.  
**

**Updated A/N: I've got a review about this being too much grammar and I think this time is quite understandable (if not, let me know (the understandable parts also if you can) and I'll try to fix it.). And also, I've changed the plot a bit. Raven still got her cloak of invisibility but probably in the future chapters. Again, no schedules on updates.**

* * *

She was awoken in her sleep. Noises were heard softly from inside the house.

"Mother?" She called, but no answer.

She stood up from her bed, and grabbed a flashlight. While turning it on, she walked through the corridor. The corridor was big and gorgeous. The walls were covered by wood. There were doors on the sides.

There was a kitchen in front at the corridor. The light in it was on.

She turned off her flashlight and walked silently to the room. There was no one she could see but she could hear someone breathing.

"Who's there?" No answer. "I could hear you breathing. Show yourself!" She demanded.

Suddenly, there was a girl beside the refrigerator. The girl appeared so suddenly as if the thin air, the spot where she was invisible, was an illusion. The girl was blonde, wore a grey jacket, a white shirt and a black pants, she was barefooted.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't broke into your house and stole your food." The girl said, looking down guiltily.

"How is that even possible? Being invisible?" Charlie asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, I wasn't being invisible. I made an illusion, I guess."

"But how is it even possible?"

"I don't know either, I just...do it." She stopped but quickly added. "I'm sorry for breaking into your home. You must think I'm a bad person and a freak."

A smile grew on Charlie's face and the girl was confused.

"You're not...scared of me?"

"I always thought I couldn't be the only one in the world. The only person who is…different." Charlie answered excitedly.

"W-What do you mean?" The girl asked.

Then Charlie looked at the girl straight to her eyes. And with a determine face, she said "Hello" to the girl, telepathically. By the beginning of that year, Charlie had found out that she could talk to people telepathically, and make people do what she wants.

With a shock expression, the girl asked, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know. And sometimes, other weird things happens around me."

"Me too."

With that, Charlie raised her right hand. And with a wide smile, she added "Charlie Xavier."

"Raven." The girl shook Charlie's hand.

"You're hungry and alone?" Raven nodded. "Take whatever you want. We've got lots of food here, you don't have to steal." She gestured around her. "In fact," she stopped for a moment and continued. "You never have to steal again."

With this, Raven smiled brightly at her.

* * *

The family welcomed raven. Charlie used to be always alone because everyone thought that she was a freak. She was always a loner, in school nor in societies. But now with Raven, they always play together. They have the same birthday. So every time it was their birthday, Charlie's mother would get them the same presents. Raven was considered family so she has called Charlie's mother and father, "mother" and "father" and not Mrs. and Mr. anymore.

On their eleventh birthday, it was a weekend. Charlie woke up instantly, sensing something was wrong. _'Silent. Too silent.' _she thought. Standing up from her bed, she silently walked towards Raven's bed, carefully not to make any noise.

She shook Raven's shoulders lightly.

"Raven. Hey, Raven. Wake up!" she whispered.

"Charlie? Ugh, what is it?"

"Shh. Come on, wake up and try do it silently."

Grabbing the flashlight, the girls went out of their bedroom and into the corridor. With a flashlight flashing in Raven's hand and a bat at the ready in Charlie's hands, they walked silently into the corridor, followed the rustling sound from the living room. There wasn't any light turning on inside the house at the time.

The girls steadied their grasps at their belongings that they held as the walked through the corridor. The floor slightly creaked as they entered the living room. Suddenly, the light at the living room turned on and two people shouted "Surprise!" and "Happy birthday!'. They saw their parents holding a cake. And still with their happy and surprised expression, they were speechless and all they could do was stuttered and saying thank you. Raven turned her flashlight off. And with a wide smile, the girls dropped belongings on their hand and ran to hug their parents.

It was 7am and they spent the rest of the morning continuing watching Star Trek from last night, the curtains haven't even opened yet. They were watching Star Trek: The Next Generation. Because it was their second time watching it, they had taken precautions of having a box of tissues and some pillows at their sides. Of course, predictably, after watching it, they cried (let's just face it, who doesn't?). They finished watching at 9 in the morning and they decided to open the curtains and finished off their birthday cake.

While everyone opened the curtains on their sides of the house, a knock was heard on the door.

From the living room, Mr. Xavier shouted, "I'll get it." Mrs. Xavier also came to the door, while Charlie and Raven peeked through a corner.

"Hello and good morning. I'm Minerva McGonagall." The woman at the door said.

"Um, hello and good morning to you too also." Their father answered, confused of who this woman is and why was she here. "Sorry, but…may I help you?'

"I need to speak to you and your wife about your daughters." Minerva glanced at the girls, and added, "Alright, you two can come also." With a confused frown, the girls walked towards the new visitor and their parents.

* * *

"Have you noticed some odd things happening near both of your daughters?"

"No. None at all. I-" realizing the not-usually silence girls, he and his wife looked at them.

Charlie and Raven whispered to each other, and said to them, "Weird things have been happening around both of us."

"But the most striking one are that I can make illusions and Charlie here can do telepathy things." Raven added.

"Is it true, Charlie?" Their mom moved closer to them.

Hesitant to answer or say anything, she nodded at Raven who then waved her arm and disappeared into thin air and appeared a moment later. After that, Charlie put two fingers in her left temple and with a determined face, she looked at her father's eyes and said '_Hello!" _telepathically, and also to her mother.

Mr. Brian Xavier and Mrs. Sharon Xavier-Marko were still looking incredibly shocked and speechless. They had thought that Charlie and Raven was special and that Charles and Raven are both special and unlike other children, or people even, but they never thought of them having magic.

With an amused smile, Minerva continued. "With Raven, she's a pureblood herself meaning she came from a family of magic. But unfortunately, because she was an orphan at a very young age, she didn't knew that. But Miss young Xavier here, she's a muggle-born. Pardon me, muggles are what wizards call, non-magic human. I would like to elaborate some things."

"How do you know our daughters?" Sharon said, terrified.

"I am a professor from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I teach transfiguration, to change something to another form. Say, a bird to a water goblet. Hogwarts is located in Scotland, Great Britain. They've been accepted at Hogwarts because there isn't a school of magic in the United States. Even though there isn't a magic school in America, there is still a ministry of magic. The American Ministry detects people who has magic, including children, and put them into lists.

"They send the lists to the country that has a school of magic. In this case, it's Britain. I actually apparated here, instead of traveling by plane. I really am surprised to see a young kid like Ms. Xavier and Ms. Darkholme here are able to control her magic before going to a magic school. In reality, all people, adults and children, uses magic. Only really powerful people can do wandless magic. After going to the school, students **_are not allowed_** to use magic outside school. The Ministry in America sends the lists to the British Ministry of Magic, considering there isn't any school of magic here. Thus the list was sent to Hogwarts, and is kept for safety. When they reached their eleventh birthday, they are to be sent an acceptance letter from Hogwarts.

"In family of magic, it's by an owl. Even though Ms. Darkholme came from a family of magic, she's under care of people non-magic. And to children born from family of non-magic, they receive their letters in person from a member of the Hogwarts faculty, a Special messenger, who explains everything to the student and parents." She put her hand inside her robe and put out two letters.

On the first envelope, it read:

Ms. C. Xavier

The second bedroom

1407 Graymalkin Lane

Westchester County

New York

The second envelope read:

Ms. R. Darkholme

The second bedroom

1407 Graymalkin Lane

Westchester County

New York

Brian handed Raven's letter to Sharon. So, Brian read Charlie's letter with Charlie, and Sharon read Raven's letter with Raven.

Charlie's first page of letter read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Xavier,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

Raven's second page of letter read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

"Of course, like any other school, magic or not, you can choose not to accept this. Meaning students can just learn magic at home."

Brian and Sharon looked at their kids who were using their puppy eyes hopeful look, looked at each other, and then looked back to Minerva.

"How do we answer by an owl?" Brian replied. And with this, the married Xaviers were all grinning happily and the two girls were shouting their joy, while hugging their parents.

With a genuine happy and pleased smile, Minerva answered. "Well, considering I'm here and I'm a member of the Hogwarts faculty and you don't have an owl, I'll send the letter myself."

Raven suddenly frowned. "How do we get all these supply?"

"There's a market for wizards back in England. I can apparate there and take you with me. Of course your parents can come. And considering you don't have wizard money, we have to change it to wizard money first before shopping for your equipment. There's a bank at Diagon Alley called Gringotts. Of course, Diagon Alley is also the place to buy your equipment. I'll return here before 1 September to take you shopping. For now, I am sorry for interrupting your lovely morning and I bid you farewell." She was going to step out of the house when she turned to face Raven and Charlie.

"And one more thing, happy eleventh birthday Ms. Xavier and Ms. Darkholme." Minerva continued and with a smile she turned and disappeared, which is probably what they thought of the idea of 'apparating'.


End file.
